


Cherry and Atticus Meet WordGirl

by PerkyGoth14



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Word Up! Cherry and Atticus are in for the adventure of a lifetime when they get to meet WordGirl and Captain Huggyface. However, things are going hard for the young heroine lately as supervillains seem to ruin her schedule whether as a superhero or as her ordinary alter ego until they meet a new force named Miss Power and her sidekick, Colonel Gigglecheeks.





	1. Chapter 1

Cherry was shown reading a book until suddenly her closet door opened to show a certain warlock.

"Get your hero outfit, Cherry, it's time for you to help a hero in need: WordGirl, your favorite superhero." Drell replied.

"What're you talking about?" Cherry grinned nervously. "I'm not a WordGirl fan!"

Drell looked unimpressed before showing the shrine she had of WordGirl.

"LIES!" Cherry replied. "That's not mine!"

Drell soon grabbed her by her ankle and held her upside down which made her drop her book, revealing it to be a WordGirl comic book.

"Heh...?" Cherry grinned nervously.

"She's real too." Drell said.

Cherry soon fell on the floor and then stood up beside him. "All right, I'll go, because you told me to."

"You want Atticus to come with?" Drell asked.

"If he's not busy..." Cherry shrugged. "By the way, uh, no hard feelings about taking your wand without asking, right?"

"Not at all," Drell said. "Just don't do it again."

Cherry wiped her forehead.

"I mean it," Drell leaned over her. "If you dare do it again, I will send you into the Nightmare Realm where every day of your life will be filled with an unspeakable torment and you'll be too scared to die and too damned to scream, and not even Atticus can save you!"

Cherry gulped and saluted him.

"So, now, let's go see if Atticus wants to come." Drell changed the subject before teleporting them away.

POOF!

Cherry coughed from the magic dust.

"And that's how we saved the world from Princess Snow Kayuga." Darla smiled to Amber and Annabelle.

"Wow!" Annabelle and Amber smiled back.

"Uh, hey, Dimples, is your brother home?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, he's studying in his room." Darla replied.

"Thanks..." Cherry said while coughing before she soon went to Atticus's room. "Ugh, I swear, Drell is trying to kill me!"

Atticus hummed to himself as he was studying before he looked over and saw someone trying to come in his room until he opened the door to see his friend. "Cherry?"

"Um, hey, Atticus," Cherry replied. "We gotta see WordGirl, Drell said so."

"Alright, let's go." Atticus said.

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this because I want to, I mean, I'm not a WordGirl fan!" Cherry told him.

Atticus soon went to her room and took out her Michael Jackson poster.

"See?" Cherry replied.

Atticus then turned it over to show WordGirl on it.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Atticus smirked.

Cherry and Atticus soon went off together to meet the warlock.

Drell took them to another town where WordGirl secretly lived with her secret identity which no one knew about except for her sidekick. Not even her parents or best friend knew who she was. "And here we are." The warlock told his students.

"A normal house?" Cherry asked. "Drell, I thought we were gonna meet a superhero, not a regular family."

"This is where she lives in her alter ego." Drell said.

"Oh, I knew that." Cherry muttered.

"Uh-huh, sure." Drell said.

They were about to go to the front door.

"Wait!" Cherry replied. "We can't just go to her house! Nobody knows who we are!"

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

"I gave them a call before we arrived and told them that you two would be staying with them for a while." Drell said.

"What?" Cherry and Atticus replied.

Drell then knocked on the door. "Hope you don't mind Pretty Princess Magical Rescue marathons."

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry looked disgusted at the name.

A woman then came to the door. "Oh! Uh, hello, may I help you?"

"Mrs. Botsford, these are Cherry and Atticus, remember?" Drell told the human woman.

"Oh, yes, I remember." Mrs. Botsford smiled.

Cherry and Atticus came inside to check out the house.

There was a younger boy in the living room with an action figure and a doll of WordGirl and he appeared to be pretending he was the muscular action figure and WordGirl was fawning over him. Atticus simply rolled his eyes playfully as he had a feeling the younger boy was WordGirl's human little brother.

The boy looked up and hid away his toys. "Mom, who're these people?"

"TJ, these are our guests," Mrs. Botsford informed. "Cherry and Atticus. They're going to be staying with us while their parents are out of town, I expect you and Becky to be on your best behaviors for them. Now, um, where is Becky?"

"Upstairs in her room, probably playing with Bob..." TJ rolled his eyes. "You know, being a girly girl, and not exciting or cool like WordGirl."

"Mind if we meet her?" Cherry asked.

"Just be sure to knock first." Mrs. Botsford replied.

Atticus turned his head as he could hear a ringing in the distance with his super-hearing. "Uh, sure, but where's your bathroom?" He then quickly asked.

"Upstairs and second door to the left." Mrs. Botsford replied.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled before going just that way.

"Um, is he okay?" Mrs. Botsford asked.

"Boys." Cherry shrugged innocently.

Once in the bathroom, Atticus changed into his superhero alter ego and flew out the window after opening it. While in there, he saw a certain superhero also in the sky with her monkey sidekick.

"Huh?" WordGirl asked once she saw Atticus in his superhero outfit. "Who are you?"

"I'm Saiya Man and you must be WordGirl." Saiya Man said.

"That's me," WordGirl replied. "And this is Captain HuggyFace."

"Hi!" Captain HuggyFace squeaked in his monkey language.

"So, I'm guessing you heard the bank alarm too?" Saiya Man said.

"Yep," WordGirl replied. "I usually do this myself, watch and learn."

"Oh, I think I can handle it." Sayia Man chuckled innocently.

They soon came to the bank as a man in a blue costume soon left the bank with a pile of rope in his arms as he took the money with great success. Unfortunately for him, he was defeated as he was tied up with his own rope and the money was put back.

"Wow, you're fast." Sayia Man smiled to WordGirl.

"Thanks, well, I better get going." WordGirl smiled back before zipping off elsewhere with Captain Huggyface.

"I better get back to where I was." Saiya Man said before flying back to the bathroom he was in.

Cherry came into the living room with a sandwich.

"Oh, you must be one of those people spending some time with while your parents are out of the country." The girl of the house said as she sat on the couch with her pet monkey.

"That's me, I guess," Cherry replied. "You must be Becky."

"And you must be Cherry." Becky nodded and the two shook hands to become better well acquainted.

Atticus soon came into the living room after leaving the bathroom, and after his quick change back into his everyday clothes.

"Atticus, this is Becky, and her apparent pet monkey." Cherry introduced.

"His name's Bob, it's nice to meet-" Becky began before she took a look at Atticus as she felt like she saw him before. "You..."

"Nice to meet you too." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Oh, Becky, could you be a dear and wash the dishes?" Mrs. Botsford asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mom." Becky muttered. After she left the room with her monkey, Atticus sighed out of relief.

Cherry sat down on the couch and began to eat her sandwich. Becky and Bob began to do the dishes, luckily, getting it quickly done for their teamwork. Atticus was about to relax. A giant energy monster stomped outside the house.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom!" Becky said.

"And I gotta charge my phone!" Atticus added.

The two then went off together, leaving Cherry alone on the couch.

"I'll just stay here and lick the cat's butt." Cherry muttered.

WordGirl, Captain Huggyface, and Saiya Man soon met once again. The Giant Energy Monster was attacking the town until he was stopped by both Sayia Man and WordGirl. They were then flying in the sky together, about to go back home, but a little girl had a cat stuck up a tree. Saiya Man soon helped the girl's cat out of the tree. The girl frowned, but then smiled as she hugged both the cat and Captain Huggyface. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came news reporters who wanted to interview both WordGirl and Sayia Man, and where they both were used to this.

Soon enough, they were back at the house.

"All right, so what're we gonna do, gang?" Cherry asked Becky and Atticus.

"Maybe just have some time to ourselves." Atticus said.

"Let's see... Homework and chores are all done, no major crimes going on, looks like the whole day is wide open!" Becky smiled.

"HELP! HELP!" Mr. Botsford cried out.

"Aw, Becky, you just jinxed it!" Bob complained.

"I did not jinx it." Becky said.

"Becky, if I can complete this puzzle within the next fifteen minutes, I could win a year supply of Snappy Snaps!" Mr. Botsford smiled to his daughter as he showed a crossword puzzle he was filling out with a Tiny Big pen. "You and your friends help me with this, I'll split the winnings with you, 50:50!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Becky's younger brother came over. "Dad! Dad! Becky! Becky!" The boy panted frantically. "I was just at Milo's Toy Emporium, and all Pretty Princess figurines are 75% off for the next 45 minutes!"

"Excuse me?!" Becky gasped.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

"Yeah, and they have two Sparkletoes left!" TJ panted.

"SPARKLETOES?!" Becky gasped. "PRINCESS SPARKLETOES?!"

"Sparkletoes!" TJ whispered before fainting from the excitement.

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Hey, Becky, did I just hear you're going to the Toy Store?" A boy came up behind the girl. "You know, I was heading downtown too, maybe we could walk together, and maybe get some ice cream or something?"

'Whoa, three things at once.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Is this really happening?" Becky whispered to herself. "Sparkletoes, and ice cream with Scoops, the most perfect day ever?! Let me just say to all three of you, a great big wide-"

Atticus turned his head with a frown as he heard another superhero needed disaster.

"NOOO!" Becky yelled out in dismay as she also heard that.

"Are you kidding me?" Atticus whispered to himself out of frustration.

"The police can handle it, I don't have to-" Becky told her monkey.

"No, it's your job!" Bob told Becky.

"But what about Saiya Man?" Becky replied. "I'm sure he can handle it."

"Becky!" Bob screeched.

"I'm sorry, everybody," Becky sighed. "I just remembered, I have a school thing. Come on, Bob!"

"School thing?" The boy asked out of confusion. "But we're on vacation!"

"Vacation!" Mr. Botsford smiled as that was the word he was needing.

Atticus soon rushed off to the back of the house where no one was looking and changed into his superhero alter ego before flying off to the trouble. Cherry watched Atticus leave as Sayia Man before sighing.

"Hey, now, maybe one day, you could be a superhero too," Drell smirked as he put his arm around her. "But... Probably not."

"Watch it, buddy!" Cherry glared as she got in a fighting stance. "I know Mortal Kombat!...On PlayStation."

"You really want to meet WordGirl, right?" Drell asked.

"Maybe I do..." Cherry looked away. "I mean, I'm not one of those obsessive fans."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Drell asked.

"Um..." Cherry blinked.

"Go!" Drell told her. "Now!"

Cherry walked off to change into her own superhero outfit before she looked back at him. "I want some resp-"

"Leave!" Drell interrupted.

Cherry then kept going before she would catch up with WordGirl and Sayia Man.

"That girl never makes it easy." Drell said.


	2. Chapter 2

A certain mad scientist villain was causing chaos in the city, much to WordGirl's frustration.

"Hey, mind if I handle this guy?" Saiya Man asked WordGirl.

"I guess so," WordGirl sighed. "I mean, I already missed my dad's crossword deadline."

"You better hurry back to, uh, what else you need to get to." Saiya Man said before flying at the mad scientist.

WordGirl looked to Captain Huggyface and soon left with him.

"All right, Mad Scientist Guy, your reign of terror ends now!" Sayia Man replied.

"And just who are you?" The mad scientist scoffed. "Where's WordGirl?!"

"She's spending time with some friends, so you'll have to face me, Saiya Man." Saiya Man told him which caused the mad scientist to gulp.

"So, uh, Sayia Man, is it?" The villain smiled nervously. "Tell me... Do ya like cheese?"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing that's what your invention turns anything it hits into." Saiya Man said.

"So, is that a yes or no?" The mad scientist replied. "This is kinda my thing, you know, Dr. TwoBrains, cheese ray, only usually WordGirl stops me."

"Well, she needs some time to herself." Saiya Man said before flying towards him and dismantling the ray and using one of the parts of the ray to tie up the mad Scientist.

Becky soon came to see the boy she liked only for the you store to close and she saw the boy with another girl as they shared ice cream who happened to be her best friend. 

"Oh, poor Becky." Sayia Man whispered until a huge thud was heard behind him and he looked over to see a strange alien spacecraft land.

"Greetings, people of Earth!" A woman greeted as she came out from her ship. "My name is Miss Power, and this is my loyal sidekick: Colonel Gigglecheeks."

"Can I help you?" Saiya Man asked the woman.

"We've come to Earth looking for WordGirl." Miss Power informed. 

"Really?" Sayia Man scoffed. 

"Yes, one of Earth's greatest champions," Miss Power replied. "She's battled many evil, and, uh, hideous--" she was then distracted by Dr. TwoBrains. "Is that a brain on the outside if your head?"

"Uh-huh," Dr. TwoBrains smiled. "Like it?"

"Yikes..." Miss Power muttered much to his dismay. "Anyway, have you seen a WordGirl around?"

"She had another call," Sayia Man covered up. "I'm Sayia Man, one of the best battlers in the Dragon Ball Z world."

"Hmm... Yes, I've heard about you, but I'm here for WordGirl." Miss Power said.

"She's busy." Sayia Man folded his arms.

"Well, if you see her, tell her that I'm here to train her," Miss Power told him before turning to see Dr. TwoBrains trying to escape in his van before she took a deep breath and breathed ice all over him. "She could definitely use some help."

"If she was here, I don't think that would encouraging." Saiya Man said.

"No, no, I didn't mean to be discouraging," Miss Power replied as a police car soon came to take away Dr. TwoBrains and his henchmen. "I meant to be--"

"Encouraging?" Becky stepped in. "What you're trying to say that WordGirl is great as a crime-fighter and also inspire her to work even better to be a better one, right?"

"Hmm... Yeah..." Miss Power smiled to her. "And you are?"

"Oh, um, I couldn't help but overhear," Becky smiled nervously. "I'm just a big fan of WordGirl, that's all, definitely not the same person."

Sayia Man then slit his throat with his hand to make her stop talking before she would blow it. Before anything else was a said a man came in, running and screaming for help.

"HEEEEELP! The Butcher is robbing the grocery store!" he cried out before looking thoughtful. "Wait, is this the Police Station?"

"No, this is the middle of the street," Becky told him. "The Police Station is across town."

"Oh, thanks," The man smiled before going off again. "HEEEEELP!"

"Why would he...?" Miss Power was about to ask.

"It's kinda his thing, don't ask." Becky replied.

"Yeah, well, listen, it's been really great to meet you, if I see WordGirl, I'll tell her all about you," Sayia Man told Miss Power. "But, I gotta get going!"

"Uh, yeah, me too!" Becky smiled nervously. "Come on, Bob!"

Becky and Bob soon left the scene.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Miss Powers asked Saiya Man.

"Uh, well, I dunno..." Sayia Man smiled nervously. 

"Come now, what have you got to hide?" Miss Power replied.

"Hmm... Well, all right." Sayia Man said.

"Thatta boy," Miss Power approved. "Come along, Colonel GiggleCheeks."

The two then went off as Cherry came in her Lady Gothika costume, but was too late. "Guys? I'm here!" she called out only to see she was alone. "Uh, hello? Anybody here? Captain Huggyface? WordGirl? Anybody?!" She was soon picked up by Saiya Man. "Hey!" she pouted.

"About time you showed up." Sayia Man smiled down to her.

"Sorry." Lady Gothika said.

"You know how I learned how to fly from Goku?" Saiya Man asked.

"Yes, yes, fascinating," Lady Gothika rolled her eyes. "Blah, blah, blah, I know, I know."

"I don't think you really listened to that story..." Sayia Man replied.

"Yes, I did, ask me anything." Lady Gothika challenged.

"Then how do you fly without using pixie dust?" Saiya Man asked.

"Faith and trust." Lady Gothika replied.

"Besides that too." Sayia Man smirked.

"Uh... Well... Um..." Lady Gothika stammered.

"You weren't listening." Saiya Man said.

Lady Gothika groaned as she would have to hear the story again now.

"You just need to focus all your energy in your body." Saiya Man said.

"That's so cheesy." Lady Gothika replied.

"You two sound like siblings." Miss Power chuckled.

"We're sibling figures." Saiya Man said.

"Interesting..." Miss Power giggled.

"Stop right there, Butcher!" WordGirl called out to The Butcher as he was holding up the grocery store clerk. 

"Yeah, alright, I'm stoppin', I'm stoppin'." The Butcher groaned in already defeat.

Saiya Man soon set Lady Gothika on the ground.

"Um, sir?" Lady Gothika spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

"Ya know, I don't even know why I keep--" The Butcher continued until he saw the other heroes with WordGirl. "Who're they?"

'Do the villains not read the newspaper?' Saiya Man thought to himself.

"I'm Miss Power!" The woman introduced herself.

"Oh, calm it down a bit there, lady." The Butcher smirked.

"And in case you didn't know or read the newspaper, this is Saiya Man." WordGirl told the Butcher as she introduced the strong hero.

"Uh, hello?" Lady Gothika spoke up. "I exist too."

"Would ya calm down the smell a bit?" Miss Power complained to the Butcher which amused her sidekick. "You seriously run around town covered in meat?"

"That was a bit uncalled for." Saiya Man said.

"Yeah, um, I'm The Butcher..." The villain anxiously told Miss Power. 

"Phew! More like The Stinker." Miss Power smirked.

"Whoa, she sure doesn't hesitate about saying anything mean." Lady Gothika said.

"Kinda like you." Sayia Man smirked.

"At least I'm straight with people!" Lady Gothika glared.

"Ya know, it's kind of a warm day, so..." The Butcher said nervously after sniffing himself and suddenly feeling his self-esteem deteriorate.

"Maybe you need body spray that lasts the entire day." Saiya Man said.

"Uh, Miss Power?" WordGirl spoke up. "I tend to stay away from the whole name calling thing, it kinda makes me a little bit uncomfortable." 

"Oh, all right..." Miss Power replied before she looked to see her sidekick still laughing at The Butcher until she glared at him. "Sorry, I'll just go stand over here and watch. You go ahead and do your thing, WordGirl, and these two can help you since they seem to be famous around the world."

"And since this guy's power is meat, it should be easy." Saiya Man said.

"KIELBASA KONQUERER!" The Butcher yelled out as he summoned meat toward the heroes.

Captain Huggyface opened his mouth as he caught most of the meat so he could eat it which was usually what he did against fights with The Butcher, but there seemed to be too many for him to eat this time. Saiya Man soon used his heat vision against the meat.

"Ugh... That smell is going to drive me crazy..." Lady Gothika groaned as she held her belly since it was now weakly growling. 

Colonel GiggleCheeks snarled before going over until Miss Power pulled him by his tail.

"Wait, not yet." Miss Power told her sidekick.

Saiya Man soon used his arctic breath to freeze The Butcher in place.

"Not bad." Miss Power smirked to Sayia Man in approval.

"That should keep him still until the police arrive." Saiya Man smirked back.

"Not only do you smell bad, but you stink as a villain." Miss Power taunted The Butcher.

"You're a mean lady, you know that?!" The Butcher replied, trying not to cry.

"And you're just another captured criminal." Miss Power smirked.

"Okay, that's going a bit far, don't you think?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Oh, the name calling thing?" Miss Power smirked. "Well, you'll get used to that. Hey, I've got a great idea, how about I train you all in crime-fighting techniques and you train me in using my words more wisely?"

"I'm not sure if I trust you." Lady Gothika replied.

"Sorry, but I already have someone that's teaching me everything I need to be a hero." Saiya Man said.

"Well, I think that's interesting," WordGirl smiled to Miss Power. "Words are kinda my thing."

"And I totally encourage that," Miss Power smirked. "I mean, if anyone's gonna know the power of words, it's going to be you."

"That's true." Saiya Man nodded.

"I may not be as accomplished in that area as you all, but I am a lover of words myself." Miss Power replied.

"You are?" WordGirl's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, and I've got a thing for power," Miss Power replied. "And what has more power than words?"

"Nothing!" WordGirl beamed.

"Right!" Miss Power giggled with her. "I love that!"

"Me too!" WordGirl smiled.

"So, what do you say?" Miss Power smiled back. "Would you like to see what this girl has to offer, and maybe teach her a few tricks?"

'I have a bad feeling about this Miss Power.' Saiya Man thought to himself.

Miss Power soon left for now while WordGirl looked excited as Sayia Man and Captain Huggyface looked unsure. 

Later that night, everyone came to the Botsford house and it was quiet for crime right now. 

"Oh, you kids can think of this as a sleepover," Mrs. Botsford smiled. "Cherry with Becky and Atticus with TJ."

"That sounds nice." Atticus said.

The two friends then split up for the night. 

Atticus was lying down in his guest bed while reading a graphic novel on Star Wars. 

"You seem so cool, I wish you were my brother instead of having Becky for a sister." TJ said to Atticus on the way to his room.

"Why?" Atticus asked. "Don't you two get along?"

"Like I'd ever get along with my sister," TJ folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I wish my sister could be cool and awesome like WordGirl!"

"Well, you never know." Atticus said.

"Like Becky is cool enough to be like WordGirl." TJ scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You should be nicer to your sister," Atticus advised. "Be lucky you have one, you might lose her one day and miss her very much."

"Yeah?" TJ replied. "That happen to you?"

"No, it happened to my mother." Atticus sighed softly.

"Oh..." TJ frowned.

"Aunt Athena..." Atticus sighed as he thought back to his mother's pain. "I've never lost my own sister, but I can't help but imagine the pain she went through... They were best friends..."

There was a faint memory shown of a young Emily with a young Athena as they were swimming in the ocean together like best friends, even as sisters.

"They spent so much time together," Atticus continued. "They sang together... They played together... They shared stories together... They just loved spending as much time together as possible."

There were some memories, showing how much fun his mother and aunt had together.

"Aunt Athena was Mom's best friend..." Atticus fondly told TJ about his mother's sister and their friendship which passed down onto the generation of her own children getting along with each other. "Aunt Athena had the voice of an angel... She had grace... And she was a very unique woman."

"Wow." TJ smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled back as it was soon back to the two of them. "So you should be nicer to your sister."

"Hmm..." TJ rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, everyone went to sleep as it was a long and exhausting day, and not just for Sayia Man, Lady Gothika, and WordGirl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day soon came.

"Come on, Bob, hurry up!" Becky called out. "We don't wanna be late for our first training session!"

"Someone's a bit excited." Bob muttered slightly as he opened the fridge to possibly find bananas, being a monkey and all.

Becky was about to respond until Atticus and Cherry walked in.

"Good morning." Cherry and Atticus greeted, Cherry a little miserable, but Atticus energetic due to their usual morning moods.

"Good morning." Becky replied.

"You seem excited about something." Cherry commented.

"I'm glad you're all excited, because I'm excited too!" Mr. Botsford beamed. "All you need is a dad and a daughter and something fun to do!"

"Right... Fun to do." Becky anxiously agreed.

"And what is it that you two will be doing?" Cherry asked.

"Our fun dad/daughter thingy!" Becky smiled nervously.

"All right, Becky, meet me here at the front door at exactly 2:00," Mr. Botsford told his daughter. "You got it, kiddo?"

"Got it, Daddo." Becky laughed nervously with a thumb's up.

Bob looked to Becky to find out what they were talking about.

"I have no idea what he's talking about." Becky admitted.

"So, what are you two going to do at 2:00?" Cherry asked Mr. Botsford.

"Oh, just a fun little father daughter activity," Mr. Botsford smiled. "The World's Largest Bowl of Apple Sauce."

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Has it been put in the Book of World Records?"

"I don't know myself, but they say it's as big as a motor home." Mr. Botsford smiled in excitement.

"Uh, how nice for you and Becky." Cherry smiled politely.

"Yeah, um, if you'll excuse us, we need to, uh, go and do, uh, a thing." Atticus added with a nervous smile.

"Okay, enjoy your visit." Mr. Botsford smiled back.

Cherry and Atticus smiled nervously and soon dashed off to find WordGirl and Captain Huggyface as Lady Gothika and Sayia Man, and where this time, Lady Gothika was flying.

"Just don't look down," Sayia Man said before thinking of a way to help her through this. "Um... You know how in Looney Tunes that when they walk off a cliff, they don't know they're off a cliff until they look down and fall?"

"Yeah?" Lady Gothika replied.

"Just pretend it's like that," Sayia Man replied. "Only this time, you won't fall and get hurt."

"If you say so..." Lady Gothika shrugged with a sigh as she tried to do that.

This seemed to work out and help.

"Wow, I'm not falling!" Lady Gothika smiled.

"Haha, yes!" Sayia Man cheered for her.

"Now, where could they be?" Lady Gothika asked.

"I think I found them." Sayia Man said as he saw a rock flying in the air at first by Miss Power until WordGirl blew it away.

"Wow, that was easy." Lady Gothika replied.

WordGirl breathed on the rock and soon turned it into solid ice and made it fall and crumble to the ground.

"Not bad, kiddo." Miss Power smirked to WordGirl.

"That was impressive." Saiya Man said as he and Lady Gothika flew in.

Colonel Gigglecheeks soon came down beside Captain Huggyface to hang out with him.

"You're a quick study," Miss Power told WordGirl. "And looks like your new friends have come to join us."

"Just to help with her training." Saiya Man said.

"You guys wanna train too?" WordGirl asked. "Miss Power is very encouraging!"

"Uh, no, I think Saiya Man means is that he wants to help train you too." Lady Gothika said.

Sayia Man took the rock halves out to WordGirl. "How strong are you?"

"Strong enough." WordGirl smirked before punching the rock halves like in training for boxing.

"Well, you'll need to get stronger when you fight against stronger enemies." Saiya Man said.

"He has a point," Miss Power agreed. "How do you think I was able to defeat The Butcher so easily?"

"By being a bully?" Lady Gothika scoffed.

"Oh, I was just finding his weakness," Miss Power smirked. "Using his biggest fears."

"Yeah, but that's not what a hero does." Saiya Man said while still training Word Girl on her punches.

"Besides, saying mean words to attack people isn't really my style," WordGirl added. "In fact, Miss Power, I thought I was gonna help you use your words more wisely."

"Yes, of course, absolutely, and we will get to that," Miss Power promised. "But first, let me ask you something: do you think any of these criminals feel bad about constantly interrupting your life?"

"They're villains," Lady Gothika said. "Of course they don't."

"No, and do you think they care that WordGirl has to drop everything in her personal life to go and chase them around?" Miss Power asked as she lifted a log.

"Well, no... But I never thought of it that way." WordGirl shrugged.

"Well, ya should start." Miss Power replied before tossing the log toward her.

"Even if villains do things like that, it's our job to stop them from what evil they're up to or doing." Saiya Man said.

WordGirl stuck her tongue out and she soon dealt with the log and turned it into wooden rings.

"Find their weakness, take them down as quickly as possible, and get back to your life," Miss Power advised WordGirl. "Because it's hard to be a superhero and to have a life."

"Yeah, no one else gets that," WordGirl nodded. "Like yesterday was gonna be the most perfect day ever: Scoops, ice cream, and Sparkletoes!"

"Which is a toy that's rare." Saiya Man said.

"The toy store had a couple left, and I was gonna get one, then I had to stop Dr. TwoBrains with one of his cheese crimes, but luckily Sayia Man helped me," WordGirl glared suddenly in frustration. "Ugh! I nearly missed everything!"

"Mm-hmm~..." Miss Power smirked to that.

"The superhero life is never easy." Saiya Man said.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even signed up for the position, even if Batman considers me as the daughter he never had." Lady Gothika said to herself.

Before anything else could be said, the man from yesterday soon arrived, thinking that where he was the police station. WordGirl glanced at him and he soon went off as she was about to head down to City Hall. 

"Wait for me!" Captain Huggyface screeched.

Saiya Man, Lady Gothika, and Miss Power joined her. Captain Huggyface groaned as he was now stuck with Colonel Gigglecheeks. 

At City Hall, what looked like a giant robot ship was coming up behind it as the people ran. 

"Is that a sandwich?" Lady Gothika deadpanned.

"Wow." Saiya Man added before lifting the giant robot ship with ease.

"Hey, put that down!" A grown man's voice whined.

"Sure, as soon as we're far from City Hall." Saiya Man said before taking the giant robot out of the city and placed it on a mountain.

"Hey, cut that out!" The villain whined as Sayia Man came to see him up close.

"Uh, you have a sandwich for a head." Sayia Man noticed.

"Yeah, so?" The villain replied. "I don't make fun of your head."

"I just want to know; is your head really that shape or are you wearing a mask?" Saiya Man asked.

"It's really the shape of my head," The villain replied. "It's a family thing, I am Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy after all."

"So, your attacks are sandwich related?" Saiya Man asked. "Hmm... Sounds tasty."

"Uh, are you WordGirl's cousin or something?" Chuck asked. 

"I'm Sayia Man," Sayia Man introduced himself. "WordGirl should be here shortly."

And where he was right as WordGirl flew in along with Lady Gothika and Miss Power.

"Oh, WordGirl, hi!" Chuck smiled and waved. "Who're your new friends? I just met Sayia Man."

"Lady Gothika." Lady Gothika gave her name. 

"Kinda makes me think of Batgirl." Chuck commented about her.

"Yeah, only she can fly." Saiya Man said while pointing to Lady Gothika.

"And I'm Miss Power!" Miss Power soon came next. 

"Wow! A little loud..." Chuck replied. "Well, I'm Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and I was--"

"Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy?" Miss Power scoffed at the name. 

Chuck sighed as he expected that. "So, anyway--"

"First of all, who is this clown and what's up with his head?" Miss Power asked. "Is that a real sandwich?"

"Okay, first, rude, second, yes, his head really is that shape." Saiya Man whispered to her.

"That's a little... Um..." Chuck told Miss Power, trying to think of a word. 

"Harsh?" WordGirl asked for him. "It means to be really, really cruel and mean."

"Yeah, that was harsh." Chuck pouted.

"No argument there." Lady Gothika agreed.

"Here's the thing, Miss Power, we don't talk about Chuck's, uh... He's a really sensitive guy." WordGirl explained. 

"Time-out, don't move." Miss Power sharply told Chuck.

"I doubt he could if he would since his giant robot is stuck on the mountain." Lady Gothika said.

"Don't you ever say anything useful?" Miss Power glanced at her. "See, this is what I was talking about. This guy's kinda sensitive, right? That's his weakness!"

'What is this lady's deal?' Lady Gothika thought to herself.

"I know, it just seems so harsh to me." WordGirl pouted.

"Yeah, well, don't you think it was harsh of him to crush City Hall?" Miss Power replied.

"Well, yeah..." WordGirl admitted.

"And don't you think it was harsh of him to ruin your whole day with this nonsense?" Miss Power continued.

"Actually, yeah, that is pretty inconsiderate." WordGirl replied.

"Uh, you think we can hurry this up?" Chuck asked as he showed a toy. "I have to get Sparkletoes back home."

"You have a Sparkletoes toy?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Yeah, I picked it up at this amazing toy sale," Chuck smiled. "I nabbed it right before the sale ended! I'm surprised someone didn't snatch it up before me."

WordGirl growled slightly.

"I'm probably just gonna sell it though." Chuck shrugged.

"Seriously?" Lady Gothika asked. "But that toy is super rare."

"Yeah, I'm not really a fan, I don't get why people buy these, I just know how valuable these are." Chuck replied as he tossed the box around.

"THAT'S IT!" WordGirl soon shouted which made the machine shake slightly and the glass on the windshield cracked before she zipped around and destroyed Chuck's handiwork. "That should be my Sparkletoes, mine! But because of you villains, I missed it! And now, you have it, and you're going to sell it?!"

"WordGirl, calm down." Sayia Man tried.

"NO! Chuck is a heartless criminal!" WordGirl sneered.

'Whoa, I never thought WordGirl would get so angry.' Lady Gothika thought to herself.

"Heartless?" Chuck asked WordGirl. "That's a little... Oh, what's the word?"

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" WordGirl snapped. "I'm through helping you with words, you hear me?!"

"Whoa." Lady Gothika said.

"WordGirl, please!" Sayia Man frowned.

"NO!" WordGirl glared. "He'll have to figure it out for himself!"

"Good!" Miss Power approved. "Now finish him!"

"You... You big Sandwich Head!" WordGirl insulted Chuck until she cupped her mouth in shock that she did that, she felt regretful at first, but soon seemed to love it. "Whoa... I just... That was amazing!"

"More like shocking." Lady Gothika said.

"My words, they felt so powerful!" WordGirl smiled evilly.

"Yes, that's my point, kiddo!" Miss Power smiled proudly. "It's time you stopped worrying about other people's feelings and started worrying about your own!"

"But that's totally selfish and untrue to the way of a superhero!" Lady Gothika told her.

"She's right!" Saiya Man said, referring to what Lady Gothika said.

"What do you know about being encouraging?" Miss Power taunted Lady Gothika. "All you do is complain all the time and make fun of people you have no interest in."

"Don't let her get to you." Saiya Man said to Lady Gothika.

It seemed to be too late as Lady Gothika seemed to be getting smaller now.

"I'm so invigorated!" WordGirl beamed.

"I can see that." Miss Power smirked.

Saiya Man soon whispered something to Lady Gothika. WordGirl zipped off in the sky in happiness.

"HEEEEELP!" A certain man soon came back. "Toby's robots are rampaging through the city!"

"You poor man..." Sayia Man sighed with a small smile. 

"This is not the police station," Miss Power huffed. "Look all around you and use your brain!"

That seemed to hurt the man's feelings.

"So annoying!" Miss Power rolled her eyes.

WordGirl soon came back and saw him. "How'd you get in here?"

"Uh... I... I should go..." The man said as he was on his way down.

"WordGirl, there's someone named Toby and his robots rampaging through the city." Saiya Man said.

"Toby!" WordGirl glared. "We have to stop him!"

"Well then, by all means, let's keep it going." Miss Power smirked.

"Remember what I told you, Lady Gothika." Saiya Man said as he and Lady Gothika flew off past WordGirl and Miss Power.

Lady Gothika took a deep breath as she tried not to let her self-esteem be crushed which would make her shrink in size.

"WORD UP!" WordGirl called out.

"Power Up and Away!" Miss Power added as she seemed to take Chuck's toy.

There were now giant robots invading the city as they were controlled by a boy around Becky's age.

"Wow, a kid that controls robots with a remote control?" Lady Gothika asked, unimpressed.

The robots were soon being fought and destroyed by the four heroes.

"Oh, this is just rich!" The boy chuckled. "WordGirl has herself some helpers~"

"Do you really think that it would be easy for one hero to destroy all of those robots?" Lady Gothika asked as she returned to normal size.

"Well, guess what?" Toby smirked as he pushed his button which made more robots appear right behind him. "I have twelve more!"

WordGirl whispered something to Miss Power, Lady Gothika, and Sayia Man before laughing obnoxiously.

"Uh, what is--" Toby was about to ask.

"Hi, Mrs. McCallister!" WordGirl smirked which frightened Toby, and which caused him to use his remote to make his robots go away.

Miss Power and WordGirl just laughed since Toby was clearly scared of his mother.

"Oh, ha, ha..." Toby rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious." Miss Power smirked.

"Yeah, you have a goofy haircut!" WordGirl continued. "A-And bad clothes! And you're afraid of your mommy! You're a ridiculous villain, Toby! You always have been!"

"Oh, that was pretty cold." Lady Gothika winced.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't go that far, especially at his age." Saiya Man said.

Toby soon broke down and looked quite miserable.

"Wow!" WordGirl gasped.

"Right?" Miss Power smirked. "They get so upset, they just stop fighting, isn't it amazing?"

"No, it's not amazing." Sayia Man told her.

One robot soon came behind Toby and put its hand on his shoulder and gave him a heartwarming picture which cheered up the evil boy genius.

"And people say I'm cold with my words!" Lady Gothika frowned to WordGirl.

"Miss Power, you seem more like a bully than a superhero." Saiya Man said.

"I never realized how powerful words can be," WordGirl smiled. "Especially against villains!"

"And how easy it is to defeat them!" Miss Power smirked.

"Right!" WordGirl nodded. "Guys, you should use your words against your enemies so you can beat them faster!"

"I think you have somewhere to be." Lady Gothika said as she pointed to the clock.

"What? No! I have to go!" WordGirl yelped as it was now 3:00 and she flew off.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Bad Hair Baby." Miss Power smirked and pounded her fist into her open hand.

Toby whimpered and cried as he was going to have the worst day ever now.

"You forget about us?" Lady Gothika and Saiya Man asked.

"Oh, do you wanna beat him up?" Miss Power asked. 

"No! Can't you see he's miserable enough from WordGirl bullying him because of you?" Lady Gothika glared.

"Leave him alone," Sayia Man said. "He's just a child."

"An evil child." Miss Power huffed. 

"Why don't you go home and if we see your mother, we'll pretend we never saw you with any robots?" Lady Gothika showed a rare act of random kindness which made Sayia Man proud of her. 

"Y-You promise?" Toby replied.

"We promise," Saiya Man smiled before glaring at Miss Power. "Right?"

Miss Power rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, we promise."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, I just can't afford another grounding," Toby replied. "By the way, I'll see you all and that charming vixen WordGirl again later~..." He soon left with his robots.


	4. Chapter 4

Sayia Man and Lady Gothika soon became Atticus and Cherry again as they came to the Botsford residence to see a very bummed out Mr. Botsford on the couch.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Becky frowned to her father. "I had this thing I had to do, and I completely lost track of time!"

"Oh, it's okay, I'm just a little... A little sad that's all, and disappointed." Mr. Botsford replied.

"Well, at least the bowl of applesauce will be in the Book of World Records." Atticus said with a small smile.

"Wait, what?" Becky asked. "That's what I rushed home for?"

"They say it's as big as a motor home, but maybe you're right, Atticus." Mr. Botsford smiled.

"That sounds awful and boring!" Becky rolled her eyes before she was soon elbowed by Cherry as that sounded like something a bully would say.

Mr. Botsford frowned and looked like he was going to cry.

"Uh, not to be harsh or anything." Becky smiled nervously.

"Oh, okay, sounded harsh to me." Mr. Botsford replied.

"Becky!" Bob scolded.

"That was so uncalled for." Atticus added.

Mrs. Botsford came toward Becky with her hands on her hips and firmly glared to her daughter. 

"Oh, uh, hi, Mom." Becky smiled nervously.

We now see Becky, cleaning out the gutter. Bob held up the ladder as Becky grumbled to herself.

"Becky, are you annoyed?" Bob asked.

"Well, yeah, a little!" Becky scoffed. "I said I was sorry, kind of!"

"But the way you were behaving seemed like you weren't sorry." Cherry said.

"Cherry, I'm really proud of what you did earlier with you-know-who." Atticus smiled.

"What?" Cherry smiled nervously. "Aw, come on, I wasn't being that nice... You're nice."

"Whatever you say." Atticus smiled.

There was then a ringing heard.

"Oh, just great." Atticus sighed.

"Great," Becky groaned in anger. "So now I'm just supposed to let a crime happen because I snapped at my dad?!"

"Becky, did you hear?" Scoops asked as he came out of the bushes. "The Butcher is committing a crime, and WordGirl or her new partners are nowhere to be found!"

"I think one of them will be there soon." Cherry said.

"Well, good thing Miss Power is already on it." Scoops replied.

"She is?" Atticus asked.

"Right, of course," Becky smiled. "Well, that's a relief."

"Uh, still, I think one of WordGirl's helpers will be there to stop The Butcher," Atticus said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and, uh, find a phone booth to call my girlfriend."

"I need a sandwich." Cherry added.

Scoops and Becky decided to watch Miss Power on TV as she faced The Butcher.

"Aw, what's wrong with the smelly, meaty baby, huh?" Miss Power mocked The Butcher as she glided toward him. 

"Where's WordGirl!?" The Butcher frowned. "She's not mean like you!"

Saiya Man and Lady Gothika soon flew in, much to The Butcher's relief.

"Oh, you guys ain't WordGirl, but you seem nice." The Butcher said.

"Well, it varies." Lady Gothika admitted about her sweet and sour personality.

"I got it from here, kids, I'm taking this guy back to jail where he belongs." Miss Power said as she grabbed The Butcher by his collar.

"Couldn't you have done that without hurting his feelings?" Saiya Man asked.

"Words can be just as powerful as fists or kicks." Miss Power smirked.

"Oh, boy," Lady Gothika replied. "She's gotcha there, Sayia Man."

"Yes, but only if you use them wisely and not use them in a bad way that causes other people to follow your example." Saiya Man said.

"Ah, what do you kids know?" Miss Power replied. "You've always been a couple of softies."

Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You seem to know an awful lot about us even though we just met."

"Yeah, how is that you know a lot about us?" Saiya Man asked out of suspicion.

"No time for that now, I've got a job to do." Miss Power said as she hauled away The Butcher which was going to be on the news for everyone to see.

Lady Gothika and Sayia Man became Cherry and Atticus so they could talk in private without any trouble.

"Atticus, is it me or does Miss Power seem to know a lot about us, and WordGirl?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, it's like she came to this planet to try to get us on her side so then she could take over Planet Earth." Atticus said.

The two then both had widened eyes. "You don't think?!" they then asked each other.

Drell was soon lifting weights to occupy himself since his students were busy before they ran to him and they yelled out his name, trying to get his attention like needy children trying to get their busy parents' attention. "Should have seen this coming." The warlock said to himself.

Cherry and Atticus kept yelling.

"QUIET!" Drell yelled at them to shut them up. "Okay, breathe... What's the problem?"

"Miss Power is stalking us, I know she is!" Cherry spoke first.

"I think she's here to try to take over the planet and is trying to get us to be on her side." Atticus spoke next.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in thought. "Let me see what I can find out."

Cherry and Atticus came beside him as he brought out a book on information which seemed to have other people that the duo had met on their adventures and many more to come.

"Who's Yen Sid?" Cherry asked.

"No one you need to worry about." Drell looked around nervously.

"Whatever you say." Atticus said.

"Let's see..." Drell muttered before he got to the page he needed. "Ah, yes, Miss Power. She has Super-speed, super-strength, arctic breath, laser eyes, the ability to create whirlwinds, flight... It says here that Miss Power finds the best heroes of the worlds they are in, and plans on taking over their jobs so she can enslave and take over said planet and destroy if it's unworthy or she gets bored, whichever would come first."

"We have to beat her then." Cherry said.

"I know you will," Drell replied. "It would've surprise me if Miss Power was responsible for WordGirl crash-landing on Earth in the first place by accident."

"But how would she know?" Atticus asked.

"Well, Miss Power is from outer-space herself," Drell replied. "She probably has a supercomputer that told her."

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

"Sorry, guys, my book doesn't give me a whole lot of info when you meet something from outer-space." Drell told them.

"It's okay." Atticus said.

"You're right to judge her though," Drell replied. "I guess she's been watching over you guys and Becky for the past years or so."

"She's been bullying the villains." Cherry said.

"And you guys think I'm harsh." Drell replied.

"You're harsh to me." Cherry sulked. 

"Only because I don't want Atticus to fight for you forever," Drell explained. "You're pretty dark and dramatic, but you tend to chicken out when a fight comes on."

"True." Cherry said.

"I know I give you a hard time, but that doesn't mean I hate you," Drell smiled. "I'm just not really sociable when it comes to girls your age, you have to remember when I was growing up, men basically dominated the world."

"Yeah, I know." Cherry said.

"You're stronger than you think you are," Drell told her. "I know for a fact."

"I wish I could be fearless like Amelia Earhart or Sonya Blade." Cherry sighed.

"You can." Drell said.

"I dunno..." Cherry sighed. "Besides, Sonya's not real, she's just a video game character."

"Do you already forget Ralph and Vanellope?" Atticus asked. 

"You know what I mean..." Cherry chuckled. 

Later on, Becky and Bob did chores, but soon enough, the girl and her monkey got into a rather unpleasant argument, and where Becky went too far with her word powers.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Mom is wrong!" Becky glared as she mowed the lawn. 

"Miss Power is bullying villains just like Sayia Man said!" Bob told her as he pulled weeds from the garden.

"She is not!" Becky glared to her monkey. 

"Yes, she is!" Bob glared back.

"Look, I don't care what you think, okay?" Becky huffed. "Why would I listen to you anyway? You're just my sidekick!"

That seemed to hurt Bob's feelings. He slowly turned back to pulling weeds as he tried to not let it get to him.

"I--" Becky spoke up in regret.

"Don't talk to me." Bob muttered.

"I-I need to go for a walk." Becky frowned herself.

"Becky?" Scoops asked in concern.

"Becky, where are you going?" TJ added as he raked the leaves.

"Becky? Becky!" Mrs. Botsford frowned. 

Becky soon turned into WordGirl behind the house and flew off.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked as he and Cherry arrived.

"Becky's gone..." Mrs. Botsford frowned. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

"I'm sure she'll be back to the way she was before Miss Power came into the picture." Cherry said.

"Miss Power?" Mrs. Botsford asked.

"The new superhero who actually seems to be more like a super bully." Atticus said.

"Oh, but I heard about WordGirl being trained by her, what would that do with Becky?" Mrs. Botsford asked.

Cherry and Atticus blinked before whispering to Drell. "She doesn't know?"

"Nobody knows, but the monkey, and now you guys." Drell whispered back.

"Thanks for the info." Atticus whispered.

"You think she'd tell her family or her best friend..." Cherry replied.

"I know, right?" Drell agreed. "But no, the Botsfords don't even seem to remember that they adopted Becky when she was almost three-years-old."

"Wow." Atticus whispered.

"That's dumb, she should tell her family and best friend..." Cherry said.

"It's up to her, not me..." Drell shrugged. "I don't blame you though, I mean, look at you guys."

"We should go see how she is." Atticus said.

"All right, you kids go have fun." Drell smiled.

Atticus and Cherry soon went off to go find WordGirl. Drell watched them go as it was just part of his job to watch them grow and have their many adventures.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, Captain Huggyface, Sayia Man, and Lady Gothika think you've been making me bullying people," WordGirl told Miss Power as they sat up in the clouds. "And now they think that I'm bullying people too!"

"That's because you kind of are." Lady Gothika's voice said.

"Huh?" WordGirl asked before she and Miss Power looked over to see the other heroes. "You guys?"

"We wanted to see of how you were doing." Saiya Man said.

"Oh, we're fine, just talking about how the villains don't care about WordGirl's own life." Miss Power replied.

"Oh, really?" Lady Gothika asked with a glare as that wasn't true of what the two of them were talking about.

"You guys are just being jerks," Sayia Man replied. "WordGirl, I know we just met, but we know you wouldn't bully anyone, even your greatest enemies. Sure, they take up some of your time, but it's your job and responsibility to stop them."

"That's right." Lady Gothika said.

Before anything else could be said, a hot air balloon appeared with the man from earlier. "HEEEEELP!" The man cried out in distress. "Someone's robbing the--"

"Not the Police Station, guy." Sayia Man told him, trying to be patient and gentle as this man clearly had a problem.

"Uh, yeah, never mind..." The man smiled nervously toward WordGirl and Miss Power before flying away from them.

"Wait, you were saying something about someone robbing something?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Please don't yell at me." The man begged.

"I will if you don't stop whimpering and tell me what's going on." Miss Power threatened as she came to attack the innocent bystander.

"MISS POWER!" Lady Gothika glared before looking to the man. "Look, it's okay, I'm sorry about her, just calmly tell us what you know."

"Someone is robbing the jewelry store." The man gulped nervously from Miss Power's wrath.

"Thank you for telling us." Saiya Man said.

"We're really sorry about what you've been going through." Lady Gothika added.

"Next time, tell us quicker," Miss Power glared to the man as he flew off in his hot air balloon. "Man, that guy is annoying."

"Oh, uh, maybe, but he's also kinda helpful," WordGirl said nervously before glaring. "And anyway, you just can't go around--"

"Come on, guys, we've got a crime to stop," Miss Power smirked before flying off. "Power Up and Away!"

Saiya Man, Lady Gothika, and WordGirl soon flew off after her. There was a mouse blimp above the jewelry store which could only mean one certain villain was there: Dr. TwoBrains. The mad scientist rushed his henchmen as they seemed to be slow with collecting the jewelry as they had the clerk tied up, and where a few seconds later, the henchmen were tied up at super-speed by Saiya Man.

"Let me guess, stealing jewels for your latest cheese themed creation?" WordGirl smirked to Dr. TwoBrains.

"Ah, on the mouse's nose, kiddo," Dr. TwoBrains smirked back before looking to Sayia Man. "Ah, I wish my henchmen were as fast as you were."

"Then they'd be aiming for a little too high." Saiya Man said.

"Oh, well, I can always dream..." Dr. TwoBrains shrugged.

Soon enough, Miss Power pounded through the walls to get inside of the store. "Why don't you just use the jewels to buy cheese?" she then mocked the mad scientist with a mouse brain. "You'd think someone with an extra brain would be a little smarter."

"Is this what I sound like?" Lady Gothika asked Sayia Man.

"A little." Saiya Man said.

"So, how's it feel, guys?" Dr. TwoBrains asked the young heroes. "You learning all her bullying tricks?"

"She doesn't have any bullying tricks; we're the good guys!" WordGirl told him. "It's like she says, you're the villain!"

"She enjoys bullying people." Dr. TwoBrains replied.

"I do not enjoy bullying people, I don't bully people!" WordGirl told him. 

"Then why do you deny it with such vigor?" Dr. TwoBrains smirked.

"Vigor?" Miss Power asked.

"Seriously?" Lady Gothika asked. "You don't know what that word means?"

"It means with great strength and intensity," WordGirl defined firmly. "So when I yell 'I do not bully people!', I'm yelling with vigor!"

"Ooh, vigor, strength, power, I like that." Miss Power smirked.

"Of course you would." Saiya Man rolled his eyes.

"I agree with the Sayia kid." Dr. TwoBrains replied.

"Come on, look at this guy," Miss Power smirked. "He's not even a real villain."

"Oh, will you just stop it?!" Lady Gothika scolded. "I know villains can be annoying, but these guys seem nicer than you are!"

"Yeah, and they seem nicer than the ones that me and Lady Gothika have faced." Saiya Man agreed.

"Dr. TwoBrains was an old friend of mine..." WordGirl had to admit of the days before Dr. TwoBrains became the man he is today. 

"Besides, I'm the most dangerous villain in the whole city!" Dr. TwoBrains glared to Miss Power. 

"You? Please..." Miss Power smirked. "You're not even in the Top 10."

"That's right, you are." Lady Gothika smirked back.

"Not helping." Saiya Man told Lady Gothika.

"What?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Does she ever even really help you?" Miss Power scoffed. "She insults others just as much as anyone else would and never really seems to encourage anyone she calls as a friend."

Lady Gothika was about to shrink before remember what Saiya Man told her.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words may never hurt me." Lady Gothika told herself.

"She's my best friend and she's a perky goth; the only time she's happy is when it's her birthday or on Halloween." Saiya Man said.

"You have no idea--" Dr. TwoBrains was about to glare.

"I have no idea, do I?" Miss Power huffed as she zipped behind him. "Then tell me, how successful is this ploy so far, huh?"

"All right, I'm captured, you've made your point, you don't need to be so harsh, all right?" Dr. TwoBrains glared slightly.

"He's right, now we can just take him to the police and they'll handle him from there." Saiya Man said.

"No way, I'm just getting started," Miss Power smirked before wrapping up Dr. TwoBrains in his own lab coat. "In fact I'm gonna make it my personal mission to make sure he never gets to eat another piece of cheese again!"

"No, no, you can't do that!" Dr. TwoBrains sobbed.

"Miss Power, you're going too far." Sayia Man glared.

"TOO FAR?!" Miss Power replied. "He's a criminal, there's no such thing as too far!"

WordGirl tried to explain, but she struggled.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The jewelry store clerk scoffed slightly.

"Are you always this rude?" Lady Gothika asked.

"He is quite snobby." WordGirl told her.

"Are you serious?" Miss Power glared to the clerk. "We saved your precious little store, you should be thanking us!"

"Oh, no, don't worry about him, he can be a little cranky." WordGirl smiled nervously.

"If he's always like this, then I think we can let him off with a warning." Lady Gothika said.

"I'll handle him." Miss Power replied.

"NO!" Lady Gothika soon yelled out which summoned a white tiger from her imagination.

"Whoa!" Miss Power yelped.

"All right, I've had just about enough of you," Lady Gothika glared as she rode on the tiger's back. "All you do is insult people and hurt their feelings and deflate their self-esteem! You're not a real hero, you're just a bully, and you've made WordGirl into one too!"

"Yeah, she even bullied her own partner in crime!" Saiya Man added.

"I hope you're proud of yourself!" Lady Gothika glared as her eyes turned pure white. 

"I did you all a favor, and I'm going to keep doing it by helping you with these guys!" Miss Power glared back as she even took the clerk as a criminal.

"You wouldn't." Saiya Man said.

Miss Power smirked. "Already done and done!"

"No, stop!" Lady Gothika begged, but it was too late.

Miss Power soon zipped off to the jail to throw away Dr. TwoBrains, his henchmen, and even the jewelry store clerk. Lady Gothika then summoned her white tiger to go after Miss Power. Kimba soon went after Miss Power.

"Are you sure it's wise to send your Dream Guardian after her?" Sayia Man asked Lady Gothika. 

"Aw, I'll be fine, it's not like he'll be gone overnight." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"True." Saiya Man nodded.

Sayia Man and Lady Gothika took their leave for now. WordGirl soon followed them.

They then became Cherry, Atticus, and Becky again for right now.

"Hey, Becky," TJ said as he quickly changed the channel from Pretty Princess Power Hour which just made Drell smirk at him. "Mom's at work."

"Where does she work at?" Cherry asked.

"She usually meets with the sheriffs and law enforcements in town, like the prison where WordGirl's enemies go to after a fight." TJ replied.

"Uh, I think I need to go check on something in my tree-house!" Becky gulped as she then zipped out while TJ shrugged for right now.

Drell glanced to Cherry and Atticus as they decided to sit down for a minute. "Go with her." He whispered.

"But we're exhausted!" Cherry told him as TJ then decided to get himself a snack before she lay on his lap. "Can't we just sit here?"

"Okay, you can sit here..." Drell smirked.

Cherry and Atticus grinned only to frown in fear of his yelling.

"And then you can LET THE WORLD FALL APART BECAUSE OF YOUR LAZINESS!" Drell yelled at them which made them zip off out of the house and he smirked. "That's better~"

"He really knows how to scare someone." Lady Gothika said as they flew.

"Yeah, especially you." Sayia Man teased.

"WHAT!" Lady Gothika glared.

"Just kidding, Sis." Sayia Man smiled sheepishly.

"You two act just like siblings." WordGirl giggled before flying into the prison.


	6. Chapter 6

The two other heroes joined WordGirl so that they could see what was going on and Mrs. Botsford was in fact there with the Sheriff about Miss Power locking up certain villains and even the rude and snobby jewelry store clerk.

"And why is Reginald under arrest?" Mrs. Botsford asked Miss Power, referring to the jewelry store clerk.

"Well, because he's rude." Miss Power said like it was obvious.

"Yes, see, being rude isn't actually a crime," Mrs. Botsford told her. "If it were, we'd send you to jail."

'No argument here.' Lady Gothika thought to herself.

"No one talks to me the way he did and gets away with it." Miss Power glowered.

"Listen, lady, you're going to let Reginald go." Mrs. Botsford smirked.

"Listen, Botsford, you better watch the way you talk to me." Miss Power glared into her eyes, throwing aside the jewelry store clerk. 

"Or what?" Mrs. Botsford smirked.

"You'll have to deal with Miss Power, Sayia Man, Lady Gothika, and WordGirl." Miss Power smirked back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't drag us into this!" Saiya Man glared at Miss Power.

"I-I-I never said--" WordGirl began.

"You know what, WordGirl?" Mrs. Botsford frowned. "I'm really disappointed in you, because I know that you're a better person than this."

"All right, enough of this garbage," Miss Power rolled her eyes. "You see? People like this Botsford lady are the problem. They don't understand that you and I have the power, so that means we're always right." 

"No, we're not." WordGirl finally said.

'She's starting to see the truth.' Cherry thought to herself.

"In fact, sometimes you're completely wrong!" WordGirl glared to Miss Power. 

"Excuse me?" Miss Power glared back. 

"You heard her," Lady Gothika huffed. "Just because we have powers doesn't mean we can use it any way we want. With great power comes great responsibility."

"And where sometimes, we make mistakes and are even wrong sometimes." Saiya Man added.

"Well, since you all put it like that." Miss Power glared before zipping toward them and crashed through the ceiling with them up in the air.

"So, it's going to be like this?" Lady Gothika glared back.

"How dare you all question me!" Miss Power sneered. "I trained you all, I'm Miss Power!"

CRASH!

"Wah!" WordGirl yelped as they crashed through the bank.

Kimba snarled as he then rushed over and caught Lady Gothika to cushion her fall by catching her on his back.

"Nice catch." Lady Gothika said.

Kimba snarled to her and nuzzled his head against her face.

"Good boy~..." Lady Gothika cooed as she hugged him before climbing down.

"Before me, you had all this trouble with all these second rate villains," Miss Power glared to WordGirl before stomping on the ground which cracked a hole for the young heroine to fall into the subway tracks down below. "I encouraged you, I listened to your boring stories, I taught you how to be a decent superhero. Without me, you were nothing!"

"That's not true!" Saiya Man glared as he grabbed her and threw her into space.

There was soon slight rumbling as he glared and was blinded by anger to notice.

"ATTICUS!" Lady Gothika cried out before rushing to push Sayia Man out of the way as an incoming subway was coming down the tracks. She then saw him flying straight up after Miss Power.

"Huh, I guess I didn't have to save--" she then said.

ZOOM!

The subway went by and Lady Gothika wasn't anywhere to be seen before she was soon floating in the air like Sayia Man taught her.

"What? You didn't think I was gonna let that thing run me over, did you?" Lady Gothika smirked innocently. "I'm not that clumsy!"

"I think Saiya Man might be too angry to listen." WordGirl said.

"He's always been so hotheaded when someone pushes him too far..." Lady Gothika agreed. 

"I should send you back to where you came from!" Sayia Man glared to Miss Power. "Unless you destroyed that with Lexicon!" 

"What are you, a super detective?" Miss Power asked.

"You could say that," Sayia Man narrowed his eyes. "Look, lady, I don't know where you came from, but on Earth, we treat others with respect, even if my best friend calls others names and is always snarky because people have put her down before and she has low self-esteem, but you're not going to hurt anyone with your words anymore!" 

"Oh, really, and how are you going to do that?" Miss Power smirked. "Freezing me alive?"

"Maybe I should..." Sayia Man smirked back. He soon took a deep breath before freezing Miss Power with his arctic breath.

Miss Power glared as she then began to use her own powers to defend herself. She was soon hit with an upper-cut before being hit by another arctic breath before she could react. Sayia Man smirked to himself as he didn't even feel sorry since Miss Power totally deserved this. 

"That was amazing." WordGirl smiled.

Sayia Man soon came back down to Earth. "Well, she's taken care of."

Lady Gothika's eyes widened. "Her sidekick!" 

"He must be in her spaceship." Sayia Man guessed.

Sayia Man and Lady Gothika soon went to dispose of Colonel Gigglecheeks and he soon laughed at them before stretching all around and looking menacing and not cute and adorable like he used to be. 

"Let's tie this guy up." Saiya Man smirked.

"I'll... I'll try..." Lady Gothika replied.

"If you're gonna learn how to tie your shoes, it's an easy thing to do~" Sayia Man sang to her the song he taught her how to tie her shoes as they grabbed Colonel Gigglecheeks to tie him up and send him away. "You sit on down, I'll give you the scoop, what's that?~"

"It's the loop de loop!~" Lady Gothika smiled in nostalgia. 

They began to go all around the evil sidekick, tying him up with his own arms and legs. 

"You go over and back, Left to right, Loop de loop, like bunny ears or a Christmas bow~" Sayia Man and Lady Gothika sang together as they tied up the alien creature together. "You do the loop de loop and pull, and your shoes are looking cool~"

The alien creature began to struggle to try and grab the two heroes. Lady Gothika and Sayia Man just smirked as he struggled.

"Send him to space?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Yep, along with Miss Power and their ship." Sayia Man nodded.

Lady Gothika rode on her white tiger while Sayia Man sped to send Miss Power and Colonel Gigglecheeks back to where they belonged, and where for him it was easy a he pitched them both like baseballs.

"It's out of the park!" Lady Gothika announced in a sudden goth cheerleder outfit.

"That was amazing!" WordGirl smiled as Captain Huggyface arrived by bus.

"That? That was nothing." Saiya Man smirked playfully.

"Ah, you know, all in a day's work." Lady Gothika shrugged herself modestly.

"WordGirl, I think you owe someone an apology." Lady Gothika said once she saw Captain Huggyface.

WordGirl and Captain Huggyface looked to each other.

"I'm really sorry about what I said back home," WordGirl told her sidekick. "I guess I was letting Miss Power control me when I didn't realize that she was more of an enemy than my friend. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." Captain Huggyface smiled.

The two soon hugged each other which made Lady Gothika and Sayia Man awe at them adorably. Captain Huggyface then took out a book that he thought WordGirl would appreciate looking over as she learns and grows as a young hero.

"'Super Advanced Secret Battle Moves of the Planet Lexicon'?" WordGirl read aloud. "What?! How long have you known about this?"

"Oh, for a long time now." Captain Huggyface smiled bashfully.

"And you didn't show me this 'til now?!" WordGirl asked out of shock.

"I thought you were doing well already on your own." Captain Huggyface smiled encouragingly.

"That's very encouraging." Saiya Man nodded.

"Yeah, it is..." WordGirl agreed as she hugged the book. 

"You can use this as your training and not using those bullying words!" Captain Huggyface coached.

"Okay, then let's start training!" WordGirl smiled as she decided to read the book of her people.

It soon took many hours to read the book. Cherry and Atticus soon came back to Drell.

"Well, Miss Power and Colonel Gigglecheeks are back in space," Drell told them. "I guess there's nothing left for you to do, but go home."

"Wow, that was fast." Atticus said.

"Yes, I guess I didn't expect you to get tired of Miss Power that quickly, but thank goodness, because she nearly put Mrs. Botsford in jail," Drell chuckled. "And even with that book, WordGirl might need someone to be her mentor."

"Let me guess, Atticus has to move here and keep an eye on WordGirl from now on?" Cherry replied.

"No, but when ever she's not busy with homework or social stuff or hero duties; Atticus will train her and the same is said 'fort him'." Drell said.

"Well... I'll have to check my schedule..." Atticus replied before taking out a calendar which seemed to have the days filled with 'Call Mo' as he checked the days before erasing one day and writing it in to train WordGirl.

Drell soon came from behind him and used his magic to make enough time for Atticus to call Mo while also able to train WordGirl.

"Heeey!" Atticus said to him.

"Man, you talk to this girl a lot...." Drell smirked as he took a look at the calendar. "'Dear Mo, I loooove you~!'."

"Alright, so can we go home now?" Atticus asked.

"I suppose so..." Drell replied as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Did you have fun playing with WordGirl, Cherry?"

"Yeah, it was awesome to meet her up close, and hang out with her, and go on an adventure with her, and--" Cherry beamed before she saw Drell and Atticus smirking at her before she scoffed and folded her arms. "I mean, whatever."

"I'm glad I could make your day." Drell said.

"Oh, um, thank you..." Cherry told him. "I take back everything I've said behind your back for years."

"Alright, then you two can go back home then." Drell said.

And with that, Cherry and Atticus went back home.

"I'm gonna be training WordGirl, you're not jealous, are you?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, you're fine," Cherry replied. "You have more experience with superheroes than I do anyway."

"Well, who knows?" Atticus suggested. "Maybe Batman will invite you over to his city again?"

"Yeah, that's true..." Cherry replied. "He says I'm like a daughter to him."

"Yep." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm... I think I'll call him." Cherry replied.

Atticus nodded and let her go for now. Cherry dialed a certain number and waited for an answer.

'Wayne Manor?' One voice replied.

"Hey, Alfred, could I talk to Bruce, please?" Cherry smiled.

"Of course, Miss Butler," Alfred said. "One moment, please."

Cherry waited for a response.

'Hello, Cherry.' Bruce greeted.'

"Hey, Bruce, what's up?" Cherry asked socially.

'Oh, you know, the usual.' Bruce said.

"That's cool," Cherry replied. "I was just wondering what you're up to, nothing much going on at home."

'Would you like to come over?' Bruce invited.

"Only if I'm allowed," Cherry replied. "I hate to intrude your dark sanctuary of Gotham."

'I don't mind the company.' Bruce said.

"Well, all right, I'll come over when I can," Cherry replied. "Should I bring anything special?"

'Bring a dress just in case we have to do undercover work.' Bruce suggested.

"Right..." Cherry replied. "Like at that Iceberg Lounge... Maybe I could go with you and your girlfriend~" she then teased with a giggle. 

'Cherry, you know I don't have time for a relationship.' Bruce reminded her.

"It doesn't hurt to try~" Cherry smirked.

'Just don't be late.' Bruce said.

"I won't," Cherry promised. "I'll tell my parents."

Soon enough, the two hung up together.

"Well, looks like I'll be visiting Gotham City soon." Cherry told Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Yay, adventure." Cherry shrugged.

"Ah, come on, Cherry, adventures are a wonderful thing." Atticus told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes before smirking slightly.

The End


End file.
